


A Unique Apology

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Apologies, Community: beattheblackdog, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After accidentally abandoning Ryo on a date, Dee really needs to come up with a good way to make amends.





	A Unique Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amnesty at beattheblackdog, using Challenge 101: Apology. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Whoever coined the phrase ‘Love means never having to say you’re sorry’ was so far off the mark they might as well be on the moon, Dee thought glumly. No matter how much you loved someone, chances were there’d be times you’d do or say something that hurt them, usually without meaning to, and often without even realising you had until later, by which time saying ‘sorry’ probably wouldn’t be anywhere near enough to make up for… whatever it was you’d done.

Not for the first time, he owed Ryo an apology for behaving like an ass, and sorry was definitely not going to cut it this time. Dee should have just accepted that Ryo didn’t want to go to that club, but he hadn’t wanted to go straight home after their meal out and he’d thought it would be fun to let their hair down with a few drinks and some dancing. There were other clubs and bars they could have gone to, places they’d been to before, but he’d just dragged his partner into one at random, left Ryo at a table while he went to get drinks, and then got caught up talking basketball with a bunch of guys at the bar. He hadn’t even known Ryo had left until the bartender handed him a note:

‘Dee, Have fun with your new friends. I have better things to do than be ignored on a date night. Ryo.’

That was all it said, blunt and to the point, which told Dee all too clearly how much trouble he was in. Now here he was at way past eleven at night, needing some way to make amends. He’d headed out of the club as soon as he’d read Ryo’s note, but it had been too late; his lover must already have caught a taxi. Dee would have to follow, but it was no good going after his baby empty handed, and there were precious few shops open at this time of night.

Slouching his way along the street, Dee looked for a late night convenience store, finally finding one that looked promising. A woman of about his own age was behind the counter, serving the handful of other customers as they found what they wanted and left. He was dimly aware of her watching him warily as he mooched up and down the aisles of the mini-mart, searching for inspiration. Not wine; he couldn’t make amends with any kind of booze after disappearing when he was supposed to be fetching drinks. Flowers? Maybe. There were half a dozen bouquets for sale so guys getting home from work late could mollify their wives. Chocolates? They usually went down well…

“Can I help you? I’ll need to be closing up shortly.”

Dee looked around, startled. The woman from behind the counter was standing at the end of the aisle. “Yeah, sorry; just trying to figure out what says ‘sorry for being an ass’ best. We were having a great evening out until I did something really stupid and my boyfriend went home without me, and I don’t want to make him even madder at me by gettin’ the wrong thing.”

“Boyfriend? That’s tricky; flowers and chocolates usually work for girlfriends and wives, but…”

“He likes flowers and chocolates, doesn’t everybody? I’m just not sure if that’ll be enough.” Dee’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t screw this up.”

“Well, what other things does your boyfriend like?”

Fifteen minutes later, Dee left the store with a bunch of flowers, several bags of crystallised ginger coated in dark chocolate, one of Ryo’s favourite indulgent treats, and… well, the last item would either prove a huge mistake or make Ryo laugh, the jury was still out on that. It was a bit unwieldy, and the taxi driver gave him an odd look, but nothing ventured…

Dee knocked on the door to Ryo’s apartment rather than using his key, figuring he could let himself in if Ryo didn’t answer but he should at least give his lover the chance to refuse him entry first before barging in. He was knocking for the third time when the door opened a few inches and Ryo stared coldly out at him.

“It’s late, Dee. What d’you want?”

“To apologise for being a jerk. I didn’t mean to abandon you like that, it wasn’t intentional, it just… happened. A bunch of people at the bar were discussing the Knicks’ chances this season and I kinda lost track of time. I brought peace offerings…” Dee poked the flowers through the gap with one hand and held up the chocolate-coated ginger with the other. “There’s more, but you’ll have to open the door wider ‘cause it won’t fit through.”

That brought a puzzled frown to Ryo’s face. “What do you mean it won’t fit?” he asked, automatically taking the flowers.

“Um…” Dee reached for what he’d set on the floor to one side of the door, holding it up for Ryo to see.

Ryo’s eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up, and then he started to laugh. Stepping back, he opened the door wider. “I guess you and your friend had better come in.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dee stepped inside and Ryo shut the door behind him. “So does this mean I’m forgiven?” he asked hopefully, handing his burden to his partner.

Arms full of the huge, fluffy Totoro plushie, Ryo shook his head at his partner. “You are certifiable. What on earth possessed you to buy this?”

Dee gave a wry shrug. “Not entirely sure. I mean, I know you like the movie, and it was just sitting on the top shelf at the back of the store, all alone and neglected, pretty much how you must’ve been feelin’, and I figured… Look, I’m not perfect; I make mistakes, I do stupid things, and sometimes I hurt you without meaning to, but he won’t, so anytime I screw up you’ll have someone to complain to about me, someone to keep you company and cheer you up.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Ryo said, staring at the plushie.

“Are you talkin’ to him or me?” Dee asked uncertainly.

“You.”

“You could just love me?”

Giving Dee a long, searching look, Ryo finally nodded. “I guess I can do that.”

“Yay! Thank you.” Dee wrapped his arms awkwardly around Ryo and the plushie. “I really am sorry, and I promise I’ll do my best not to screw up too often.”

Ryo snorted softly. “Good, because if this is how you apologise I think it might end up getting a bit crowded around here.”

The End


End file.
